Rise to Fame
by FierceSheWolf
Summary: Jacob Black has just gotten the role of playing best friend turned shape shifter in the hit series Twilight. He has done some childhood acting but nothing compares to the phenomenon that he has now immersed himself in. It doesn't help that he's falling for his taken co-star Bella.


"Jacob I've arranged for you to audition for a movie made by Volturi Entertainment for the role of Tyler Talldeer. It's based on the books of the Twilight series so give me a call back so we can discuss the details. I have a good feeling about this."

Jane Lambert my manager had left that message for me two weeks ago and now I stood outside of a room where the director of this movie Corin Volturi was going to audition me. She wasn't a very big name director but she was the daughter of the owner so she got the job easily. I wasn't sure how I felt about this project, but I was willing to give it a go as long as I got the role.

I've only been in a couple movies when I was younger yet I was still trying to break into the business. My palms were sweaty with nerves as the person ahead of me was called in for his audition and I was trying to ready myself for mine. I thought of the books that the movie was based on and began to work my way into the character of Tyler Talldeer. The reading I would be doing was from the second book of the series New Moon because Ty had a bigger role in it. I went through the lines again in my head while thinking about what the girl I would be auditioning with was like. Jane had never told me her name so I didn't know what to expect. I think she had mentioned that the girl was fairly new to the acting scene.

"Jacob Black?" A man asked. I stood up and headed towards the room. "Good luck," he said when I crossed the threshold.

There was a woman with pale blonde hair and a statuesque body sitting at a table with a few men, but what held my attention captive was the girl sitting on one of the two seats in the center of the room. She had long mahogany hair that had a slight curl to it. Her eyes were a warm brown color and she had porcelain skin. The girl was quite simply the most perfect thing I had ever seen and the way she blushed when she saw me made a smile spread across my face.

"Hello Jacob." the woman who I knew was Corin said and then she asked me a few questions about my resume before telling us that whenever we were ready we could begin.

"I'm ready." Bella said after we introduced ourselves. "Great so am I." I agreed standing a few feet away from the chairs.

"He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," I started with the first line as I causally walked over towards Bella a playful smirk forming on my lips. I sat down next to her stretching out my legs, completely relaxed in the scene. The moment in the third book playing over in my head when Tyler had said that Marie and him being together was easy as breathing. I wanted to capture the calmness that emanated from Tyler that he had before his transformation. Even though in this scene he became angry in what seemed like a second because of his werewolf side trying to poke through.

Bella sighed and was peeking at me inconspicuously when I stretched out my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her a little closer to me. My entire being was so outwardly calm even though I was looking down at her waiting for the moment that she was going to pull away because my character knew more about Marie than Marie did especially in the books.

"Tyler," She protested pulling back from me. I dropped my arm my expression showing that her hesitance didn't bother me in the slightest. I took her hand in mine instead thinking that Tyler wanted to get her to open up to him. He didn't know what happened that made Marie's breakup so bad that she was being affected so much. But he wanted to try to help her heal so I kept that mentality in my mind while I continued to play him.

"Now, hold on a minute, Marie," I said calmly, "tell me something."

Bella had a frown on her face and muttered in a quiet tone.

"What?"

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do."

"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I gestured off to the side.

"Yes," she conceded playing her role like a natural.

"Better than any of the guys you know?" I said keeping my cool and letting my expression show the emotion that I thought Tyler would feel in this moment.

"Better than the girls too." She agreed still hesitant about where my character was heading with this.

"But that's all." I stated because Tyler wasn't asking he _knew_.

"Yes." She bit her lip adorably that made me almost want to break character just to pull free it free. Bella was so tempting that the idea of working with her was almost daunting. Though I really wanted to get to know her better so that thought kept me doing my best to get the role. Besides I needed a job because I want to be an actor that's all I've ever wanted to do.

I grinned down at her before saying my next line.

"That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. _And_," I stressed the word, "you think I'm good looking, sort of," I said playing up the joke because Tyler was happy in that moment until he made the a furry transformation that pretty much took away his innocence and his best friend in one go. "I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

"Okay. I think we've covered it all. Thank you Jacob, we will let you know what we decide." Corin said and I quickly said my good byes knowing that there were still a lot of people left to audition. I wished that I could have gotten the chance to talk to Bella, but I hoped that I would get the role so I could work with her.

"So... how was it?" Jane asked pulling her hair into a tight bun.

"It was good." I replied easily.

"That's it? How was the girl they have playing Marie?"

"She's fine." I said nonchalantly to which Jane rose an eyebrow at. "I felt we had good chemistry together." I knew that she was going to keep asking me questions if I didn't give her as much detail as she wanted. So I told her everything down to what facial expressions I had on my face and the way I said my lines. Jane was not only my agent, but she was my acting coach.

"I swear I have such a good feeling about this Jake. You just wait and see!" She said as she went to her car and pulled out her keys.

"Sure sure." I said putting my helmet on and straddling my motorcycle.

It was a week later when Dad and I were eating dinner in the living room watching Sports Center on our tv when my phone began to ring. I put down my plate on the coffee table in front of me and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and walked out of the room so Billy could continue watching the tv.

"Hey Jane," I greeted after looking down at the caller id.

"Jacob I have news on the role of Tyler." Jane said right away. I didn't know what she was going to say based on her tone of her voice. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get the role due to my limited acted experience and after analyzing my audition over the week I felt like I could have done better. Maybe I could have put more emphasis on the words or maybe there was too much emphasis on the words. Was my expressions really clear to them about what Tyler was thinking.

"You got the part!" She shouted excitedly and I abruptly pulled the phone from my ear wanting to save myself from going deaf when I got older.

"Really?"

I asked not sure if I actually believed her.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Jane asked.

"No."

"Now that we got that cleared up... We have so much to discuss and go over so I want your butt at my office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright I'll be there."

"Good."

_Author's note: I hope that wasn't confusing to you with the whole scene that they acted out. I used to be in theater when I was in middle school and high school, but writing someone acting was harder than I thought. Review please so I know that I didn't lose you this chapter._

_There were lines from the book in the audition scene and some of the actions Stephenie Meyer wrote were also put in this chapter. It can be found on pages 211-213 of New Moon. I do not own them nor do I claim that I came up with them. I just changed the names of the characters._

_P.s. This whole chapter took place in Los Angeles where all the characters live._

_Banner by don'tcallmeleelee  
_


End file.
